Franglais
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Québec, comme de plus en plus souvent, participe à un World Meeting. France, comme d'habitude, se permets de corriger le français de Québec. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la Belle Province a l'intention de prouver qu'elle sait très bien parler français... et plus que le Pays de l'Amour!


**Titre :** Franglais.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Sacres.  
 **Summary :** Québec, comme de plus en plus souvent, participe à un World Meeting. France, comme d'habitude, se permets de corriger le français de Québec. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la Belle Province a l'intention de prouver qu'elle sait très bien parler français... et plus que le Pays de l'Amour!  
 **Disclaimer :** Les nations sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Québec est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Samuel/Québec | Francis/France | Bella/Belgique | Arthur/Angleterre. Mention de Ludwig/Allemagne | Matthew/Canada | Alfred/États-unis.  
 **M/A :** Petit texte écrit pour m'amuser. Mais aussi parce que je suis assez fatiguée d'entendre (et de lire, aussi. Sur YouTube, je vous rassures) des gens (des Francais. Encore et toujours des Français) critiquer notre français. Une fois, quelqu'un a même dit, et je cites "Ah, ces Québécois et leur manie de tout traduire...".  
Du coup, je me défoules. Ne prenez pas ça personnel si vous êtes Français. Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

 **Franglais**

Comme souvent depuis sa Révolution tranquille et l'Exposition universelle de Montréal, Québec accompagne Amérique et Canada aux World Meetings. Plus personne ne s'en étonne et ne s'en plaint réellement; le Québécois a un caractère assez agréable à supporter, malgré sa vulgarité et son caractère fougueux. D'autant que contrairement à plusieurs nations, il ne cherche pas les conflits -et avec sa voix qui porte loin, il aide fréquemment Allemagne à ramener le calme.  
Toutefois... la présence de Québec en dérange deux. En l'occurence, Angleterre et France. Les pays humanisés se demandent souvent pourquoi, mais personne ne pose de questions, autant à la Belle Province qu'à leurs confrères européens ou nord-américains.  
De toute façon, l'ancien Empire ne prends pas la peine de discuter avec Samuel. Et si jamais il doit le faire, les deux évitent le plus possible de ramener le passé sur la table. Tâche compliquée et ardue, mais ils y arrivent.  
Si seulement Francis faisait comme son voisin d'Outre-manche...  
« Veux-tu ben m'laisser tranquille, criss de grenouille?! »  
-Samuel, écoutes-moi!  
-Criss-moé patience, câlisse! C'est-tu compliqué à comprendre, ça, tabarnak?!  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? , demande Belgique, accompagnée de plusieurs autres nations -presque toutes, à vrai dire. En entendant la dispute, elles avaient presque toutes accourues, se demandant ce qui se passait (encore).  
-Rien! Sauf que France 'sayes encore d'me faire parler comme lui, criss! , réponds Québec. Une vague de soupirs affligés se fait entendre parmi les francophones, qui expliquent ensuite la situation à leurs confrères ne parlant pas la langue de Molière. Qui poussent à leur tour un soupir exaspéré.  
Pourquoi Francis refusait-il de comprendre que la nation québécoise(1) avait son propre français?  
« J'essayes simplement de te faire parler le bon français! », rectifie le représentant de l'Hexagone. À cette phrase, Samuel ferme les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper... même si c'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de lui sacrer son poing dans la gueule.  
« Ça. Existe. Pas. Le. Bon. Français. », fait le brun, toujours en cherchant à conserver son sang-froid.  
-Évidemment qu'il existe! Il s'agit de ma langue, alors je sais que celui que je parles est le bon!  
Même Alfred est moins têtu que lui...  
« J'ai pas eu d'tes nouvelles pendant deux siècles... », commence Québec, « alors c'est sûr que j'parles pas comme toi. Les seules personnes avec qui j'parlais, c'tait Matthew, Alfred pis la tête carrée. »  
-Justement! J'essaie de ne plus te faire parler le franglais, mais le véritable français! , s'exclame le Français, croyant qu'il avait décidé de l'écouter. En entendant ça, Samuel ouvre grand les yeux, surpris. Il dévisage son ancienne métropole, troublé. Il a vraiment dit ça...?  
Vu son air d'heureux de la vie, oui.  
Un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres, qui rappelle étrangement Angleterre. Il dessere les poings, pour les poser à plat sur ses hanches. Il regarde droit dans les yeux France, qui semble perplexe face au changement d'attitude de Québec.  
« Moé, j'parles franglais? Ben voyons dont! J'parles plus français qu'toé! »  
-N'importe quoi! , rétorque Francis. Derrière lui, les nations échangent des regards intrigués. De quoi parle le Nord-américain?  
-Vraiment? O.K., sourit Samuel, alors tu peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi t'utilises tant d'mots anglais au quotidien?  
-... Quoi?  
-Bah oui! Chez moi, on dit pas un _serial killer_ , mais un tueur en série. Chez moi, on dit stationnement, pas _parking_. Chez moi, on dit faire du magasinage, pas faire du _shopping_. Chez moi, c'est une pharmacie, pas un _drugstore_.  
Il s'arrête, observant avec attention son ancien tuteur. Celui-ci est blanc comme un linge, alors que derrière lui, les nations éclatent de rire. Même les plus stoïques ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire. Notamment car chacun des mots anglais ont été prononcés avec un accent français très caricatural mais parfaitement similiaire à celui de Francis, accompagné d'un mouvement de hanche à la fois provoquant et efféminé -ce qui ne s'accorde pas du tout avec la personnalité et le physique du Québécois.  
Québécois qui, par ailleurs, ne s'offusque même pas de la vague de fous rires qu'il a créé. Au contraire, il en est même fier.  
« Tu veux-tu d'aut' exemples? J'peux faire ça toute la journée, s'tu veux! »  
Aucune réponse.  
« Ç'a ben l'air que non. », ajoute donc Samuel, qui continue de sourire. « Facque... c'est qui d'nous deux qui parle le franglais? Toé ou moé? »  
Silence radio. Le constastant, la Belle Province ricane, avant de s'éloigner, satisfait d'avoir sû couper le bec à France, pour une fois. Celui-ci est complètement immobile, choqué, alors que ses confrères continuent de rire, incapable de se retenir.  
Angleterre, tout en essayant de retenir son propre fou rire, s'approche de son éternel rival et lui chuchote à l'oreille;  
« _Québec is more French than you... Are you proud of your son, for once?_ (2) »  
-La ferme..., grogne Francis, humilié et rouge de honte, avant de quitter à son tour le couloir bondé, toujours sous les rires incontrôlés mais de moins en moins sonores des nations.  
Nations qui font garder cet anecdote en mémoire pendant un très long moment, au grand malheur d'un Français...

* * *

(1)En novembre 2009, le Canada a officiellement reconnu le Québec comme une nation.  
(2)Québec est plus français que toi... Est-tu fier de ton fils, pour une fois? [anglais].

* * *

 **M/A :** La scène me fait tellement rire, si vous saviez! J'imaginais tellement mon p'tit Samuel faire ce genre de mouvements, simplement pour ridiculiser Francis (je devrais plus écouter "Follow the leader" en écrivant un OS avec Québec). Et puis, avouez que j'ai raison! Un p'tit peu, au moins...?  
Je précise d'aller que certains des mots utilisés, plus précisément _serial killer_ et _drugstore_ , sont seulement donnés en exemple car plusieurs Français les utilisent contrairement aux Québécois. Je sais que plusieurs régions de la France ne les utilisent pas, mais je devais marquer la différence entre les Français et les Québécois.  
Bref. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espères que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à la prochaine!


End file.
